Lead Me to Salvation
by Stephanie Loss
Summary: AU - A month after killing Angel to save the world from Acathla, a demon kills Buffy and Angel leads her to her... Salvation


Warning! Character death fic! Buh bye Buffy! Read at your own risk of tears! Set after Becoming 2. I know fully well that Angel is still alive, although in Hades, but it didn't work for this story so I conveniently forgot so I could get this out. The lyrics are from Alain Boublil and Cluade-Michel Schonberg's musical Les Miserables from the song Epilogue/ ValJean's Death. I'm a strange one. : : means thoughts. ** ** means song lyrics.  
  
Buffy and Friends are all property of that God among mere mortals, Joss Whedon. I'll let him settle the squabble of all the other people that own a piece of the Buffster.  
  
Special Credit: Thanks to all who beta read for me, and anyone else who'd liked to be thanked!  
  
"Lead me to Salvation" by Stephanie Elizabeth Loss  
  
It was a rough night at the graveyard. Buffy had fought 4 vampires, then what only seemed like two seconds later, another huge group had come up, wanting to party. And Buffy was soo the Party Girl. In all actuality, though, she wanted to be soo the Bed girl.  
  
As Buffy fell into the usual motions of battle, her mind fell back on the last month. She had lasted all of a week out of Sunnydale. She was immediately back and staying at Angel's apartment. He wouldn't be using it. Buffy stared at the stake in her hand as the ash from the vampires floated down to her feet.  
  
Angel. It shouldn't have been a fatal blow. Maybe there was something she didn't know about killing vampires. She had plunged her sword into his stomach to stop Acathla from sending everything into Hades. Then... Angel crumpled, he looked up at her, still holding out his hand, whispered her name, then he... turned to dust. She had killed him. She tried leaving Sunnydale, leaving a messed up life and a bloody past. She hunted the L.A. areas bad guys all of a week before coming home. She had moved to Angel's, followed her friends, and avoided being seen. Acting pretty much like Angel had. God, why did life have to be so hard?  
  
Buffy hardly noticed the next wave of vampires till they were almost on top of her. There were six of them this time. Two fell on one swipe of a stake. Another fell, Another. It then was one on one. Vampire Slayer vs. Vampire. She had a face void of any emotion. He had a face filled with maniacal amusement. The vampire held his arms straight out. Buffy feigned staking him, and punched him in the face, using the blunt end of the stake. He grabbed her wrists in one hand and pinned swung her to him. Then, he pinned her to his chest by her wrists.  
  
"Too easy, Slayer." He whispered softly. A single tear escaped her stony exterior. This was the end. She knew it. No way out, no more will to try. After only seventeen years of life, Death was welcomed. Buffy did the last thing she could think of as the vampire teased and tortured her, she prayed.  
  
:Please watch over my friends. Please don't let them die because I couldn't live. Let my Mom be okay. Don't let her think this was her fault. Let her and Dad get everything right between them. Don't let Giles think this was all his fault. Let everyone know how much they meant to me and let them be all right without me. I hope it doesn't hurt... too much.:  
  
She grimaced as teeth met her skin and continued.  
  
: Let it be quick.:  
  
Her legs buckled, and she was leaning completely on the vampire for support. He laughed as he let go of her. As she hit the ground, she shut her eyes and all she knew was darkness.  
  
** Come with me, where chains will never bind you. All your grief at last, at last behind you. **  
  
Buffy opened her eyes carefully. Her head swam and her vision was blurred. Slowly her head cleared and her vision sharpened to a crystal clarity. Standing before her was Angel. She suddenly realized she was standing. Angel held out his hand to her.  
  
** Take my hand, and lead me to salvation. Take my love, for love is everlasting. And remember the truth that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of God **  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes trembling. All she saw there was undying love. She slowly reached and took his hand. She was suddenly was in his arms. His lips met hers almost doubtingly. He seemed as scared and confused as she was. As they kissed a second time, light started to come from everywhere, steadily growing brighter. Brighter than the sun, yet it held no pain. It grew till it was overwhelming. Buffy and Angel were lost in the light. Only light remained. As the light slowly faded, the body of the Slayer lay among the ashes of the dead. 


End file.
